


Nebula

by Sampaaai



Series: Dedications [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, Female Friendship, Friendship, Kindred Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampaaai/pseuds/Sampaaai
Summary: a personal piece dedicated to a dear friend of mine





	Nebula

One day, lying in bed late at night, we listened to our song and for a moment our hearts were full. Countries apart, but in such intimate times your tears were mine. You’ve always teared up so easily, hating yourself for it, while I’ve always wanted to say that a sensitive heart is not such a bad gift in this world. If you were a word, you would be feeling. If you were a thing, you would be a rose as well as a nebula. That night we made each other promises we didn’t keep, and it’s okay that now you’re with someone else, because at that time our closeness was so real, and this broken heart healed into something even more beautiful. And I still got plans to get to you, don’t you know? 

Things slowed down, such is the passage of time between two people, and the days I almost forget about you the moon seems to say your name. Despite the times we thought we were fading away, we always come back without a change to the heart. Things we have been to someone in the past aren’t so easily forgotten, dear, and I don’t mind to keep reminding you of that. To remind you that, against your every thought, my memory of you still is of a woman pulsating with life and strength even though she doesn’t believe she’s got it. And you? You are the sole rose that grew in a field of thorns, and that tried to paint the ground around her. That has so much more value than you give it.

Our souls, kindred spirits we dare say when we don’t feel so scared. The way we are each other’s support. You’re red, you’re lacing. I’m blue, I’m wool. And I’m the piece that is missing to your mind, and I will keep taking you by the hand and repeating it will be alright. Your worth is not the one that creeps into your head, it’s how the good in me is due to you, it’s how there is a boy who was saved by you and you don’t even know. How a friend doesn’t have to be perfect to be the best one could ask for. Do you know your name suits yourself so perfectly? And the one you chose for yourself, Nyx, gives away a hidden side of you that I’m not sure if you’re aware it’s there. It’s the part that makes you a whole nebula, if just life decided to take it easier on you.

**Author's Note:**

> the song mentioned (and referenced), if you're curious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nClrlLZMNMM


End file.
